


Knot for Two

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Cor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Eating, I just wanted Cor to knot them both, I'm probably breaking A/B/O rules tbh, Ignoctcor, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Threesome, a/b/o dynamics, but rules were made to be broken, honestly, kind of hate the title but I love it too, omega!Noctis, omega!ignis, one alpha, one mate bond, two omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis and Noctis belonged together, Noctis knew it, Ignis knew it.  Too bad for them they were both omegas, and needed an alpha, especially when the empire started courting Noctis.  Enter Cor Leonis, the alpha's alpha, and the only man who could probably handle a mate bond with two beautiful omegas.This was just an excuse to get Cor to knot both of them.  So I wrote a little self indulgence.  Enjoy.





	Knot for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Cor to knot the fuck out of both of them and get them pregnant. The thought made me all hot and bothered, and I knew no one else would write it. I hope people read it!
> 
> I've never written ABO before, and I probably won't again (unless, ya know, I expand on this world) and I probably broke some ABO rules but I really don't care. This was all about Cor knotting both Ignis and Noctis. Nothing deep about this story at all.
> 
> not beta-ed. be gentle.

When Ignis Scientia presented as an omega, Noctis was secretly thrilled. Everyone knew he would present as an alpha—the Caelum line was all alphas—and when he presented he planned on mating with his advisor, because he loved Ignis, and knew they were meant to be bonded.

And then he presented as an omega. No one knew what to do. There had never been a royal omega before. Ignis stayed with him, and they comforted each other, taking heat suppressants. They made love, pretending that they were mated, dreaming of being mated.

As Noctis aged, it grew harder to hide the fact that he was an omega. Alphas from all over the world were starting to take notice, and he was considered a great prize. Regis was not going to let his son be mate bonded to someone from outside Lucis, and where would they find an alpha who was willing to let Noctis rule as was his right?

It didn’t help that Noctis had some serious stipulations. Whoever his alpha was going to be was going to have to bond with Ignis too. Ignis and Noctis talked it over for a long time, going through various alphas.

Regis wished the Amicitia line produced alphas, but Gladiolus, like his father before him, was a beta, and could not mate bond with the prince and his advisor. Prompto was Gladio’s boyfriend, and another beta to boot.

Noctis and Ignis studied the alphas in Lucis, knowing that they were making a momentous decision. They decided there was really only one alpha who was close enough to the royal family, and was alpha enough to bond two of them.

Cor Leonis.

FFXV

Cor stared between the king and the two omegas standing next to him. “Me? You picked me?”

This had to be a dream. Cor had never taken a mate. Hell, he took suppressants. He hated being at the whims of hormones. And now the prince was looking at him with those big doe eyes and telling him that he was the one they had picked to be their alpha.

“Yes, it makes perfect sense,” Ignis said, nudging his glasses up. “You are one of the most trusted individuals in Lucis. His Majesty trusts you implicitly. You are a good man, and won’t mistreat us.”

“Both of you.”

“That’s the deal,” Noctis said. “Ignis and I are pack. Where I go, he goes. My mate is his mate.”

“We’re out of options, Cor,” Regis said quietly. “The empire is pushing us to take Ardyn Izunia as a mate for Noctis, and I refuse to let that piece of garbage alpha touch my son.”

Cor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and regretting it almost immediately. He could smell the two omegas. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent time with them before. Half of Noctis’ public outings were done with Cor glued to him to hide his scent, but he could smell them stronger than ever before.

He cursed silently, realizing they hadn’t taken their suppressants that morning. They both smelled incredibly enticing, and he wanted to mark them right there.

He took a deep breath.

“You realize that once you’re bonded to me there’s no going back?” Cor said. “We will be bonded for life.”

Regis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There’s one more thing, Cor.”

Cor looked at the king. “Yes?” he asked cautiously.

“The empire will do everything in their power to make sure that this bonding doesn’t take. They want their alpha mated to the future king, not one of our people.”

“So what exactly are you saying?” Cor asked, lips barely moving.

Regis looked right at him. “Noctis needs an heir. Soon.”

Cor looked to the heavens. Not only was he being asked to take on two attractive mates, but he was going to give the kingdom an heir. 

Well, shit.

Cor agreed.

FFXV

Cor drove them to the Caelum summer estate, all the windows down to bring in fresh air. Their heat was coming on fast; he could smell it. It was distracting, and he made sure they were all wearing seatbelts.

They arrived late in the day, and Ignis went immediately to the kitchen to start cooking.

“Make a lot of food that can be reheated quickly,” Cor said gruffly, dropping their bags. “We’re going to be burning a lot of calories the next couple of days.”

Noctis dropped onto the couch. He was starting to sweat and feel shaky. “How come you’ve never taken a mate before?” he asked quietly.

Cor looked at him. “Never had the time. I was too busy leading the guard, and I didn’t want to be distracted by a mate in heat, driving me to a rut.”

“You take suppressants,” Ignis said. His own skin was flushed, and he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, trying to cool off. “It’s rare for alphas to do so.”

Cor nodded. “Didn’t want to deal with it.”

Ignis nodded in understanding. “Are you really okay with this, Marshal? With both of us?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Cor snapped. He could feel his dominant side rising with each hour that passed. He hadn’t taken his meds either, knowing they all needed to be fertile for this. He took a deep breath. “Sorry, Ignis. Yes, it’s fine. I’ve never heard of an alpha taking two mates before. I don’t even know if it will work.”

Noctis smiled slightly. “We know. But Iggy and I have been having sex for years. We just can’t breed, can’t knot each other, and can’t bond for real. Sometimes though, it’s like we can hear each other’s thoughts, especially when our heats are supposed to take place.”

“Interesting,” Cor said, looking between them.

Ignis looked up. “We both figure you’ll have to bond to Noctis first, just in case you can’t bind both of us.”

“You’ve both really thought this through,” Cor said, impressed.

“I’m not willing to give Ignis up,” Noctis said simply. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Ignis said, setting plates out. The three men ate quickly. Mixing with the smell of the spices, Cor could smell the enticing scent of both omegas. His cock twitched in his pants.

It was going to be an intense period for all of them. 

FFXV

The next morning Noctis’ heat hit full force. Cor woke to the prince rubbing himself all over him, his boxers soaked with slick.

“Noctis!” Cor growled, hands on his hips. The door opened, and Ignis slipped in, standing there watching them.

“Please, Cor!” Noctis cried, “I need you.”

Noctis had never smelled anything like Cor Leonis before. Ignis’ scent was comforting and meant home, but Cor’s was spicy and pungent and gods, Noct wanted to rub himself in it.

Cor looked at Noct, at his blown pupils and his flushed cheeks. He knew once they did this there was no going back. His cock was aching, soaking the front of his own briefs.

“Mate me, breed me,” Noctis panted, rolling his hips against Cor’s. Ignis whined in his throat, watching. Cor could smell him too, and they both smelled absolutely divine.

Cor ran his hands down Noct’s sweaty back, cupping his ass through his boxers and groaning at the feel of his slick soaked boxers. He rolled them, pinning the omega prince beneath him. Noctis keened at the feel of Cor’s weight on him, babbling nonsense as Cor ripped his soaked boxers off, tossing them aside.

Ignis picked them up, burying his face in the slick, inhaling the scent of Noctis. He whimpered, feeling his own slick leak faster from him.

Cor looked at him as he traced Noctis’ nipples with his tongue. “You’re next,” he growled at Ignis.

They were both going to be his. Forever.

“Breed me, breed me!” Noctis chanted, half sobbing as Cor sucked on his nipples. Cor spread Noct’s legs with one hand, running his fingers through the slick. Cor dragged his tongue down Noct’s chest to his dripping cock, licking it briefly before moving lower.

He buried his nose in between Noct’s cheeks, running his tongue over his hole, devouring his slick. It might just be the most delicious thing Cor ever tasted. 

He drove a finger into Noct’s wet heat, and Noctis nearly screamed, body arching off the bed. Cor slammed another finger in, nipping at Noct’s hip.

“I’m going to mark you,” he growled, “I’m going to make you mine.”

“Yes, please!” Noctis howled.

Cor lowered his head back to Noct’s hole, twisting his fingers apart and lapping at the fluid leaking from Noct’s body. His cock was hard and tenting his briefs, precome visible through the underwear. Cor shoved his underwear down his thighs, freeing his cock.

Ignis panted at the sight, clinging Noct’s slick stained boxers to his chest. His own hips rocked, desperate for friction but knowing that Noct had to be knotted first.

The thought of Cor knotting them both made Ignis’ cock twitch and his slick run down his thighs. He clenched his legs together, whining quietly. 

Cor pulled his fingers out, sucking them clean. Cor lined up the head of his weeping cock with Noctis’ hole. He pushed in, groaning.

“You took me so easily,” Cor muttered, nipping at Noctis’ neck. Noctis cried out, hips rising to meet Cor’s.

If felt so different from when he and Ignis had fooled around. They’d had to use lube, and he loved Ignis, but Ignis’ dick never felt like this inside of him.

“Feels so good,” Noctis moaned, “you feel so good!”

Cor growled, hips snapping against Noct’s. It had been a long time since he had had sex, and it had been with betas. Having not one but two omegas to call his own was going to send him over the edge fast.

“Breed me,” Noctis said again, his hands scrabbling at Cor’s back. “Fill me with your seed! _Knot me!_ ”

Ignis plunged his hands down the front of his briefs, stroking himself He whined, sliding down the wall as he thrust into his hand. He reached between his cheeks and dragged his fingers through his slick, using it to ease the friction of his hand.

Cor slammed harder into Noct, balls slapping against his ass and sliding through the copious amounts of fluid leaking from the prince. 

“Cooooor!” Noctis screamed as he came, white streaks coating his chest as his hole tightened around Cor’s cock. Cor rolled them, driving Noct onto his cock. He thrust wantonly.

“Going to fill you with my seed!” Cor yelled. The base of his cock swelled as he came, locking him in place and making sure none of his precious sperm leaks out of the prince. Noct shuddered, body folding over.

He bared his neck to Cor, and Cor bit down on his scent gland. His seed pulsed inside the prince as his mouth was flooded with everything Noct. He felt the mate bond settle between them, and strangely enough he could almost feel Ignis through the bond as well.

Ignis stared at Cor’s cock buried inside Noctis, the prince’s slick covering them both. His own hand worked desperately at his cock. He felt empty without a dick inside of him at that moment, and he drove three fingers into his ass, thrusting hard.

Noctis felt the bond with Cor and smiled, kissing his jaw. “My alpha,” he muttered. 

Cor turned his head and watched Ignis work himself. He could smell Ignis just under the scent of everything Noctis. Noctis was everywhere, all around him, under his tongue.

He couldn’t wait to immerse himself in his other omega. He would be the only alpha with two mates, and he couldn’t wait to shove it in everyone’s face.

The prince was his. Ignis Scientia was soon to be his. 

Noctis felt so full with Cor’s cock knotted inside him. He shuddered against Cor, wiggling his hips slightly.

Cor grabbed his hips, stilling him. “Don’t move,” he said. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“Sorry,” Noctis muttered. His body felt more normal than it had for days, since the heat had rolled on. He pillowed his head against Cor’s chest and watched Ignis, still sitting on the floor and fucking himself on his fingers.

“It feels amazing, Iggy,” Noctis said, “having his knot. I can’t wait to watch him knot you.”

Ignis keened, hole clamping around his fingers as he came, streaking his chest with come. He slumped against the wall, fingers still buried inside him and other hand wrapped around his cock. He whined. It wasn’t enough. He still felt empty and needy and he stared blankly at Cor’s cock buried inside Noctis, wanting it inside him too.

Cor held Noct, chuckling at the look on Ignis’ face. “You’re going to have to give me a few minutes to recover, Ignis. Thank the gods we brought plenty of potions. We’re all going to have some serious chaffing after this.”

Ignis whined again, his cock twitching as he started thrusting himself onto his fingers again. Noctis watched, always appreciative of Ignis’ body and cock.

Cor watched, thinking of both of them swelling with his child and he groaned, biting Noct’s neck again. Noctis whined, eyes rolling back.

“Mine,” Cor growled.

“Yours,” Noctis replied.

Cor couldn’t wait for his knot to deflate so he could drive it into Ignis. He’d always thought Ignis was beautiful, and he couldn’t wait to be buried inside him.

He lay back, licking at Noct’s neck as he waited for them to get unstuck, eyes never leaving Ignis.

FFXV

Ignis was sure he was going insane. He had never felt like this before; body singing with need, thighs stained with his own fluids, mind blank with desire.

He and Noctis had had sex plenty of times in the past, and it had been lovely. But they had both been on suppressants, and Ignis hadn’t realized that being in heat was going to feel like this.

He had crawled from the room while Noct and Cor were knotted, slick dripping from him and leaving a trail on the carpet. He made it to the couch, even though he’d been heading for the kitchen. Part of him knew that the others were going to be hungry, but he couldn’t make it. His legs wouldn’t carry him past the couch.

He curled up on it, whimpering. His cock was hard and straining again, and he was so wet he couldn’t get any friction.

He gasped when he felt a hand touch him, and he grabbed Cor’s hand, rubbing his face over it.

He opened his eyes and saw Cor and Noctis standing before him. Cor’s cock looked magnificent, eye level with Ignis and slowly starting to harden again.

“Lick me hard,” Cor said, dragging his fingers through Ignis’ sweaty hair. Ignis rolled to a sitting position, grasping Cor’s cock and licking it with long, sure strokes.

He could taste Noctis on Cor’s dick, and he moaned, swallowing Cor down and burying his nose in the hair at his base.

Noctis stroked Ignis’ shoulder. “It’ll feel better soon, Iggy.”

Cor gripped Ignis’ hair, thrusting into his mouth. “Gods, you’re good at this. You two must have sucked each other all the time.”

Ignis hummed, tongue running along the ridge on the underside of Cor’s cock. He could feel Cor hardening in his mouth.

“Almost,” Cor said, thrusting harder into Ignis’ mouth. Ignis gagged around his cock, saliva dripping down his chin. Noctis watched with awe as Cor’s length disappeared between Ignis’ perfect lips. He moaned softly, remembering the feel of Cor’s knot and he felt himself getting wet again.

“Enough,” Cor growled, pulling Ignis’ head off his cock.

Cor’s cock stood at attention before Ignis, and Ignis couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. He whined, a high pitched, needy sound. Cor sat down, watching as Ignis presented his ass to Cor.

“Lovely,” Cor whispered, sliding his fingers through Ignis’ slick. Noctis leaned forward and licked at it. He hummed.

“Yummy,” Noct said, licking his lips. He’d never tasted Ignis like that before, and he loved it.

Cor pulled Ignis onto his lap, lining up his cock with Ignis’ dripping hole. Ignis’ back was against his chest, giving Noct the perfect view of Ignis’ bouncing cock as Cor grabbed his hips and slammed Ignis down onto his length.

Ignis keened, body arching as Cor filled him. “Gods, yes,” Cor panted in his ear. Ignis’ scent filled his nose, and he ran his teeth over his scent gland. He rocked into Ignis, growling in his ear.

Noctis knelt before them, licking at Ignis’ cock as it bobbed in front of his face. Ignis shouted, hands gripping Cor’s thighs bruisingly hard.

Cor closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Ignis around his cock. He was so wet and tight and it felt amazing. He opened his eyes, watching his black haired mate suck at Ignis, making Ignis writhe and scream on his dick. He could see Noct’s slick dripping onto the floor, and the thought that Noctis was already ready for him again made his cock twitch inside Ignis.

Ignis was less vocal than Noctis, but his little whimpers and moans were music to Cor’s ears. 

Ignis cried out, throwing his head back and presenting his throat to Cor. Cor bit down, Ignis’ essence filling him.

Noctis pulled back, watching Cor’s cock disappear into Ignis’ hole. He reached out and touched Cor’s cock where it met Ignis’ hole.

“Knot him,” he whispered, eyes locked on Cor’s dick, watching slick drip down it. “Fill him. Make him pregnant like you’re going to do to me. Let me watch him swell with your child. Mate him, breed him!”

Ignis came in streaks across Noct’s face. Ignis’ hole tightened around Cor, and Cor grunted as his knot swelled, sealing them together.

The mate bond fell over the three of them like a well-worn shirt, feeling like it had always been there, and was always meant to be there.

Ignis moaned, head falling onto Cor’s shoulder. Cor held him, stabilizing his hips.

“Mine,” Cor whispered, looking between the two men. “You are both mine.”

FFXV

Ignis lost track of the number of times Cor knotted them over the next couple of days. They’d be fine for a couple of hours, and then the need would hit them, and they’d find themselves rubbing all over Cor, begging for his knot.

Cor never turned them away. He wanted his omegas to smell like him, be filled with his seed and swell with his child. He wanted to guard them from every other alpha out there. He wanted to keep them hidden away from sight.

He knew that it was the hormones talking, but he couldn’t help it when he stood over them in their nest. The way they curled around each other, kissing and talking, rubbing each other’s stomachs.

They were _his_.

Ignis stood in the kitchen, making a large breakfast. He was naked, body covered in marks from Cor’s teeth. They had stopped wearing clothes that first day. It was just easier that way. 

He hummed quietly as he cracked eggs and dumped them into a pan. He thought the heat was finally dying down, but he wasn’t sure.

Cor had knotted them both the night before, and the three of them had fallen into a messy, completely satiated sleep. Ignis smiled. He smelled like both of them, and the mate bond was strong between the three of them.

They truly were pack.

He didn’t hear Cor slink up behind him. He didn’t realize Cor was even standing there until his cock was pressed against Ignis’ hole, pushing inside him and stretching him.

Ignis moaned, rocking back on Cor’s length. Cor gripped his hips and started thrusting, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their wanton moans filling the kitchen. Ignis’ cock grew hard, and Cor wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist, nipping at his neck.

“Thought you’d get out of bed without waking us, did you?” Cor growled against his neck.

“Wanted to make breakfast,” Ignis panted, shoving his ass back onto Cor’s cock. 

“Keep scrambling the eggs,” Cor whispered, balls slapping against Ignis’ ass. “Gods, I love the way you smell. I love how well you take my cock, both of you.”

Ignis whimpered, doing his best to scramble the eggs as Cor rubbed that spot deep inside him. His own cock twitched, leaking precome.

With a cry, Ignis came, his spunk shooting across the stove, much of it landing in the eggs.

“Mix it in,” Cor growled. “Scramble it with the eggs.”

Ignis moaned, doing as his alpha asked. Cor bit his neck again, balls tightening as he came, his load spewing deep inside Ignis as his knot swelled.

Cor groaned. It was a crap position to be knotted in, but the sight of Ignis cooking naked had gone straight to his cock. He hadn’t been able to resist.

He watched Ignis scramble his come in with the eggs, nuzzling his neck. Ignis panted, eyes opening as Noctis walked in.

“What a sight to wake up to,” Noctis said with a grin, eyes sweeping over Cor and Ignis’ bodies. Noctis walked forward and kissed Ignis, then Cor, wrapping an arm around them both.

“Hmmm, sex and breakfast,” Noctis said.

“Can…can you put the bread in the toaster, please,” Ignis asked, still shuddering from the feel of Cor’s knot.

“Sure thing, Iggy,” Noctis said, moving around them. He dropped bread in the toaster, turning back to watch them. “Sorry I missed the show. I love watching you knot him.”

Cor smirked at him. “I know. I think you want to see Ignis big with child as much as I do.”

“Oh, I do. I can’t wait.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, trapped as he was with Cor knotted inside him. Noctis saw it and laughed, kissing him.

“You love us.”

“Good thing,” Ignis muttered, fighting a smile. “Hand me plates, Noct.”

Noctis did so, watching as Ignis dumped the eggs on the three plates. He watched with a smirk as Ignis and Cor ate standing up, never moving as they waited for Cor’s knot to deflate.

Noctis tried the eggs. He thought he tasted something familiar but different in them.

“What’s in the eggs?” he asked, devouring them. They tasted a bit like Ignis.

“Ignis’ come,” Cor said with a smirk.

“No wonder I like them so much,” Noctis said, grinning at Ignis. Ignis huffed. The eggs tasted fine, maybe a little saltier than normal.

Noctis grabbed them all orange juice, waiting for them to be able to separate. He was pretty wet, although he felt nearly normal. He wouldn’t say no to another knotting though. 

Finally, Cor deflated enough to slip from Ignis’ body. Ignis shuddered, leaning against the oven. Cor bit his neck gently, loving the taste of his omega under his tongue. 

Noctis reached out, gently rubbing Cor’s thighs. Cor looked at him. “You want it again, you insatiable beast?”

Noctis nodded.

Cor grabbed a potion and cracked it, feeling his raw dick heal. He had never had so much sex in his life.

“We’re doing it in a better position though,” Cor said, dragging Noct to the table and sitting in one of the chairs. “I don’t want to knot you standing up.”

“It was hot, though,” Noct said, straddling Cor’s waist. Ignis walked into the dining room, watching them intently.

Noctis took both their cocks in hand, rubbing them against each other. Ignis’ slick still hadn’t dried on Cor’s cock, giving them delicious friction as Noct rubbed against Cor’s still soft dick.

Ignis walked over to them, taking their cocks in hand and stroking them both. Noctis smiled brightly at him, moaning quietly. He could feel his slick dripping from him. Cor grasped his ass, sliding his fingers through the fluid and holding them out for Ignis to suck clean.

Ignis loved the taste of Noct’s slick. He rolled Cor’s fingers around his mouth, sucking every drop from his long digits.

“Good,” Cor whispered, cock twitching back to life as the scent of Noctis filled him. He pressed his hand against Noct’s stomach. “You’re going to look so pretty pregnant,” Cor whispered, kissing him. Noctis moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips against Cor’s. 

Cor lifted him, spearing him on his cock. Noctis grabbed his shoulders, riding him right there in the dining room.

Ignis sat on the dining room table, absentmindedly stroking his cock. He felt like his heat was over, but the sight of Cor and Noctis fucking still made him hard. He listened to the lewd sounds filling the room, his own soft moans joining theirs.

He loved that their scents were so solidly mixed together he couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began. Cor gestured him over, and Ignis scooted closer, moaning when Cor wrapped his calloused hand around Ignis’ cock.

Noctis watched, whimpering as Ignis reached out and tweaked one of his nipples. Cor leaned forward and bit his neck, sucking a new mark into Noct’s porcelain skin. He thrust slowly into the prince, feeling his wet walls tighten and flutter around him.

Noctis cried out as he came, and Ignis swallowed his cries with a kiss. Cor stroked Ignis’ cock faster, grunting with each thrust into Noct.

“Knot me!” Noctis yelled, pulling back from Ignis and clinging to Cor’s shoulder. 

Cor growled Noct’s name as he came, knot expanding and locking them together, hot seed pulsing into Noct’s well used channel. Noctis slumped against Cor, watching as Cor stroked Ignis to another orgasm. Ignis’ release spattered across them, and Ignis went limp in the chair. 

Ignis rested his head on Cor’s shoulder, and Cor held him as best he could with his knot locked inside Noctis. The bond sang between the three of them, and they were happy. Cor touched both their stomachs, and Noctis grinned at him.

“You’re going to be a great dad,” Noctis said, cuddling against Cor and holding Ignis’ hand.

“The empire is going to throw a fit that they missed out,” Ignis muttered quietly.

“The empire can’t have him,” Cor growled possessively. “They can’t have either of you. You’re mine. My omegas. My pack.”

Ignis kissed his shoulder. “Our alpha.”

Noctis grinned. “Our mate.”

Cor kissed them both, biting both their necks for good measure.

FFXV

They drove back to Insomnia days later, their heat finally passed. They walked into the Citadel and everyone could immediately tell that they were mated, their scents intertwined to make something entirely unique. 

When Noctis and Ignis started craving weird foods, Cor strutted around the palace.

They were his, they were going to have his children, and Ardyn Izunia and the empire were left with nothing.

He couldn’t wait to prove his fertility again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Please tell me what you think. I'm really curious about what people thought of this.


End file.
